


i've loved you before

by Authors_Restraint



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, Jon is immortal, Sansa 'died' in The Great War, Sansa and Jon were married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/pseuds/Authors_Restraint
Summary: The campus librarian is gorgeous and so incredibly shy. He's quiet and he's got the whole dark brooding look going for him. He's older than her by just a few years but there's something about him that feels ancient. Sansa can't help but feel as if she's known him before."Hi, I'd like to borrow these?"He looks up, ready to check the book out so that he can get back to his copy of 'Wars of Westeros. The thing's incredibly inaccurate and it's completely unnecessary to be depending on it for remembrance when he's the past 1700 years in his head, so much so that he forgets what day (or month, or year it is) but it's one of the closest things he has to the past and he's already resigned himself to such masochistic tendencies and- Seven Hells, the girl is waiting for him.He pushes his glasses up his nose, and feels an all too familiar pain in his chest as he reads the titles 'Florian and Jonquil', 'Jenny of Oldstones' and 'Aemon and Naerys.' He swallows the lump in his throat as he hands the books to the unlucky student who just happens to have the same literary taste as his dead wife. He meets the girl's eyes and his blood runs cold.





	i've loved you before

Chapter 1 is coming soon!

Just posting before it gets deleted from my drafts.


End file.
